


All Good Things Come To An End

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: One knows they are going to die and calls the other.Tony makes a final phone call.





	

The mission went wrong; so wrong. And Tony was paying the price. He had been at the centre of the explosion when it happened, even his armour couldn't save him from that. The red metal of his suit was riddled with large gashes, where rips in Tony's chest was visible. He could feel the life ebbing from him as he propped himself against a large piece of debris.

"Sir, You are loosing a lot of blood, death in ten minutes if help does not arrive." Somehow, FRIDAY's systems were still online and she was able to read his vitals. It wasn't good. The lights in his visor flickered slightly as Tony lifted a weak hand to take the front of his helmet off.

"Thank you, FRIDAY." He let out an shaking breath, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to think of his imminent death, of the pain. "Can you call Rogers for me FRIDAY?"

His voice was audibly weak, as he felt FRIDAY administer some morphine to help dull the pain. There was nothing that could be done to stop his death, not unless a miracle happened, he could only make the death easier. "Yes, Sir. Shall I inform him of your situation?"

"No!" The exclamation sent a pang of pain through his chest and he groaned. "Don't tell him, please. Just call him."

He didn't want Steve to know he was dying, he couldn't tell him. He loved Steve, he didn't want his last memory of him to be a phone call where he knew Tony would die. No, he was going to call Steve like it was an average day. He heard the dial up tone in his ear, as he looked down at his tattered chest plate. His own blood stained the jagged edges of the torn metal. It merged with the vermilion of his suit. It made it look as if only his suit was damaged. If only that was the case.

"Hello, Captain Rogers Speaking" Steve's voice sounded in his ear, it was faint, slightly crackly do to the damage to the comms. Tony let out a soft but pained chuckled at the formality of his lover's words.

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He teased. Steve always answered the phone the same way, and Tony always joked about it. Just hearing Steve's voice made him feel a little better, part of him wanted to believe that just the sound of Steve would heal him, but he knew better.

"Tony..." Steve's voice had a lighter tone to it as he realised it was his lover on the phone. "Aren't you on a mission. Should you really be calling while on a mission?"

Of course, Steve chastised him for calling during a mission, he always was a stickler for rules. "No my love. The mission is over, done. I'm free to talk to you." There was a soft smile on his face, talking to his boyfriend always made him happy."

"Five minutes left Sir." FRIDAY's voice interrupted the call, but only Tony could hear the AI, Steve was still blissfully unaware. Tony was running out of time.

"Steve... I'm sorry for everything, you know, all the bad things that happened because of me." He didn't know why he was apologising, maybe he was trying to atone for his sins before he died.

"Tony, we've been over this. It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you love me, and I love you." Tony could almost hear the comforting smile Steve would have on his face. Steve was always so good at cheering him up when he was having a PTSD induced depressive episode.

"God I love you, You always know what to say." A sudden thought occurred to him, something he'd wanted to do for a long time, this was literally his last chance. "Steve, I've been meaning to ask you something but never had the right time. Now really isn't the right time, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Will you marry me? I mean, I've loved you for so long, wanted to marry you for so long. I just. I really love you..."

Tony was panicking, his time was swiftly running out. He knew he and Steve would never get married, he'd die before that happened, but it gave Steve hope. "I... Wow, of course. Odd timing. But yes I will."

That was everything Tony wanted, to hear Steve say 'yes' to his proposal. "Perfect, there's a ring in the drawer I never let you go in. I've had it a why-" He cut himself off as he coughed violently, choking slightly as blood filled his mouth.

"You have about a minute left, Sir." FRIDAY's metallic voice sounded again as Tony managed to stop his coughing, blood dripping down his chin.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Steve's voice had an element of worry to it. And the worry was valid. Tony's vision was black at the edges and blurry. Tears started to drip down Tony's cheeks as he realised this was the last time he would talk to Steve, the last time he would hear that perfect voice. The tears mixed with the blood that still dripped from his mouth as he swallowed thickly.

"Steve..."

He had mean to say 'I love you' but he didn't make it that far. He didn't get to hear Steve calling down the phone, trying to get him to reply. He didn't get to know of the tears of worry that dripped down Steve's cheeks as he tried in vain to talk to him. He didn't get to see Steve running to his lifeless body, having found out the mission went wrong.

Most of all, he never got see that ring on Steve's finger.

The ring that Steve wore every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sadness!


End file.
